


Make This Feel Real

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GFY, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Cody has a nightmare and needs Rex to bring him back down.





	

Rex wakes up to the sound of his door sliding open, and he blinks for a second to focus.  “Cody?” he says softly, his brows knitting in concern as he sits up to see the look on his face - oh kriff, he hasn’t seen  _ that _ look in a long time, “Shit, c’mere.”  He pulls back the blanket, and Cody slips into the bunk next to him, leaning into his side and pulling his knees to his chest like he had as a cadet.  “Nightmares?”

Cody nods and takes a shuddering breath.  “Saw you this time.  Back on-” he shakes his head, swallowing hard, “Back there.  You died, I was too late.”  His hand finds Rex’s, tightening almost painfully on it, and Rex brushes a kiss to his hair.

“I’m here.  I’m right here.  Not going anywhere,” Rex promises, shifting a little to pull Cody close.  He runs his fingers through dark hair, closing his eyes as Cody buries his face in his chest.  “It’s okay, Cod’ika.  We’re okay.  See?  Not even a scratch, you saved me.  You kept me safe.”

Cody nods again.  He hesitates for only a second before he leans up and catches Rex’s lips in a kiss that tastes like salt.  “I need you, Rex.  Need you to make all this feel real again.  Gedet’ye, vod.  Gedet’ye.  I need to feel you.”  

His kisses take on a desperate edge, and Rex gently pushes him back a bit.  “Hey.  If we’re going to do this, we’re taking it slow.”  He pulls Cody into his lap, their foreheads touching for a moment as Cody leans into him.  “I’ll take care of you.”   Neither of them are wearing much in the way of clothes, but he gently tugs off their underclothes, frowning a little at the unnatural chill of Cody’s skin; it starts to warm up as he runs his hands over the planes of muscle, tracing scars from memory, old injuries written into his partner’s skin.   It isn’t long before Cody is moaning softly into their kisses, his hips shifting against Rex’s, trying to get more friction against his cock.  

“Come on, Rex, please-”  He breaks off with a soft whine, kissing desperately at his throat, little gasps leaving him with every stroke of Rex’s hand over his length.  “Just fuck me already, I need you.”  Cody’s voice shakes as he whispers the words against his collarbone, soft and desperate.

“Okay, okay, easy,” Rex says softly, “Still taking this slow.”  He does reach for the lube, slicking his fingers before pressing one into Cody, who moans and arches against him, dragging Rex into a filthy kiss even as he rocks his hips, demanding more.  Rex shudders at how  _ eager  _ he is, fighting down the impatience that makes a soft growl rise in his throat.  He wants to  _ take _ Cody, especially when he’s making those soft little whimpers and his lips part, his cheeks flushed and eyes closed.  “You’re so beautiful like this, Cod’ika.”  He presses in a second finger and scissors them a little, earning a low moan that sounds painfully loud in the small room.  Cody’s fingers are bruising his shoulders, and he groans, grinding up against him.  It isn’t long before Cody is begging out loud, Rex’s name on his lips like a prayer.  Rex kisses him again, pulling his hand away before he wraps both hands around Cody’s hips, keeping him steady as he sinks down on his cock.  “ _ Fuck _ , Cody, just like that.”  They stay still for a long moment, panting together once Rex is fully sheathed within him, their foreheads resting together.  It’s Cody who moves first, slowly starting to roll his hips down with quiet moans.  Rex shivers, his fingers resting over the back of his neck, brushing through thick dark hair to tug lightly.  

“Rex,” Cody whispers, his face pressed into his shoulder as he rides him in long, slow strokes, “Fuck,  _ Rex _ .”  He leaves a trail of kisses over bare skin, the tender gesture a counterpoint to the sharp pain of his short nails raking down Rex’s back.  Rex can barely hold on, his own hands tight on the flexing muscles of Cody’s thighs.  It’s too much and  _ just enough _ all at once, and he’s coming before he can even think to warn Cody, pulling him down hard on his cock with a groan of his name.  Cody follows him after a few more strokes, a sound that might be a gasp or a sob muffled in his shoulder.  He doesn’t move for a moment, panting softly as he clings to Rex, hot tears dampening bare skin as he wraps his arms around him.  

Rex shushes him gently, running his hands in circles over Cody’s back, murmuring soft reassurances into his hair.  “Ni ganar gar, Cod’ika,” he whispers, “Ner vod.”  Cody nods, but it’s another few minutes before he slips off Rex’s lap, padding barefoot to the tiny ‘fresher and returning with a damp cloth to clean them both up.  

When he finally meets Rex’s concerned gaze, there’s a little smile on his lips.  “Thank you, Rex.”  Cody slips back into the bunk, tugging him down to curl up against his side, already drowsy.  “Sorry I woke you up.”

Rex smiles and pulls him close, turning out the lamp before closing his eyes.  “Anytime.”  They fall asleep tangled up together, reassured by one another’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni ganar gar - I've got you


End file.
